The Heroes of Kring
by Heart-Spade
Summary: Claire gets knocked in the head during a cyclone, and wakes up in an Oz like world! First time author who is terrible at descriptions... and titles.
1. The Cyclone

**Howdy-doo! Okay, this my 1****st**** Heroes story, so feel free to criticize. Just to let everyone know, it basically the same plotline as the Wizard of Oz, but with a **_**different **_**plotline**

…

**Does that make sense? Ah, you'll see. Oh, btw, this is taking place in the four months between Kirby Plaza and Season 2. Just to clear that up…**

**Disclaimer-Unfortunately, I do not posses Heroes or the Wizard of Oz plotline. cries**

The Wonderful Heroes of Kring!!!

Starring:

_Claire Bennet in the role of Dorothy Gale_

_Peter Petrelli in the role of the Scarecrow_

_Hiro Nakamura in the role of the Tin Man_

_Matt Parkman in the role of the Cowardly Lion_

_Niki Sanders in the role of Glinda the Witch of the North_

_Gabriel Gray/Sylar in the role of the Wicked Wizard of the West_

_Nathan Petrelli in the role of the Wizard of Oz/Kring_

_Mohinder Suresh in the role of Nikko the Flying Monkey_

_Micah Sanders in the role of Mayor Munchkin_

_And _

_Mr. Muggles in the role of Toto._

**Ch 1. The Cyclone in Odessa.**

Claire Bennet sighed deeply, her head bent over her notebook as she doodled little scribbles, cubes and such. Flipping her blonde hair out of her eyes, she gazed at the school clock. Only 3 more minutes until the weekend! She gave a half-smile, and closed her notebook.

She turned her gaze to look out the window. The gray skies looked perfect. Wait…

Claire looked back out the window. That was funny, just earlier in the day the skies had been a perfect Odessa-blue, and a grand sun was shining through the trees. Now it looked as if a storm was brewing behind the smoke screen of clouds.

The bell rang, and Claire gathered her books to go to cheer practice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This sucks." Claire said blankly, gazing at the hastily written note on the gym door.

"No cheer practice?! All because of a little bunch of clouds?! Ridiculous."

She shook her head, shrugging on her jacket over her uniform. Even it did become a storm, what would it matter to her? Or could she die from electrocution?

_Never thought of that one before… _she thought, heading out the door.

As she walked home, odd thoughts of how an invincible girl could possibly die crossed her mind. Of course, any psychiatrist would consider these dangerous thoughts, but for her it didn't matter.

A wave of loneliness swept over her. She was quite used to feeling like this by now, but it still hurt a little to know she was all alone. Now that Peter had gone…

_No! Bad Claire! Don't think about him, or little Hiro, or any of the others. _

But she still couldn't stop the one tear coming from her eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad?" Claire called through the house, depositing her bag on the kitchen chair. Neither of their cars had been in the garage. Where could they have possibly gone? The clouds were a pitch black now, and Claire had to turn on the lights in order to see properly.

"Mr. Muggles, what's wrong boy?" she said to the fluffy Pomeranian laying nose-to-tail in the corner. "Its just clouds, boy, and a little wind. Don't be scared…"

_Hm, what's this _she thought, dropping the Muggles on the chair and picking up a yellow pad of paper. Scrawled in her dad's handwriting was:

_Claire- saw the D in math. Means you're near failing. No cheer practice until grades brought up. Love, Dad._

"C'mon!" she growled, collapsing in the chair. They could be so hard on her sometimes.

_Honestly, Dad, the Math teach's is out to get me!_

She leaned her head back against the chair and glared at Mr. Muggles, who was still shivering. He seemed to be vibrating so violently he made a loud roaring noise.

Claire froze. Turning very slowly, she looked out the front window.

A tornado!

Claire screamed and grabbed Mr. Muggles, leaping over the chair and to the basement door. It was locked! Who could be so stupid?!

"MOM! DAD! LYLE! HELP!" she cried, running from door to door frantically. The roaring was growing louder, and the windows were shaking, threatening to break from the pressure. Mr. Muggles yelped loudly.

"DAD! _DAD!_ Where-OOF!"

And without another word, Claire collapsed on the floor, knocked out by the shattering glass.


	2. Landing in KringDeath of Eastern Witch

**Hello! Thanks for teh Reviews!!!!!**

**Ch2. Landing in Kring and the Death of the Eastern Witch.**

"Oh… my head…"

Something wet was on her cheek, and Claire brushed it away, eyes still shut.

"Muggles, back off!"

"EEP! SHE HAS SPOKEN!" came a highly-pitched voice that made Claire swing her eyes wide open.

For a second, she thought she must have gone blind, but then as her eyes adjusted Claire saw that she was in a place completely covered with color. Giant flowers and oddly shaped houses surrounded her, but that was not the thing that struck her as completely odd.

A man (or boy) who looked to be the height of a ten-year-old was cowering behind one large and fluffy-looking pony. She could just see the top of his shaking curly, black head.

"What'sa she doin', Mayor?"

"Hush! Or she'll spot you!" said the same voice as before.

Claire began to stand up, but her head felt too dizzy.

"Ugh… I've already spotted you…"

"ACK! Get her, Kip!" The curly head disappeared, followed by another straw-haired, short man falling to the ground with an, "OOF!"

"Am I in Heaven?" Claire asked the straw-haired man, putting a hand to her head.

He only whimpered, "Are you- are you a bad witch?"

Claire froze. "Come again?"

"You-you-you and your fluffy-thing killed the Witch of the East with you house!"

"_What?!_"

The man, who Claire supposed was Kip, nodded. "Yep, yep. You-za and your fluffy landed that ginormous house smack on hers head!"

"But, how?!"

"Kip don't know, you're the witch, aren't cha?"

Claire suddenly had the strength to stand up, and as she did Kip backed away a little into the pony. Right beside her was the Bennet house, and underneath it were two little arms, one with a ruby-colored bracelet that sparkled even more brilliantly than the town.

"Omigosh." she gasped all in one breath. "This_ cannot_ be real! I have to be dreaming!"

She heard a whinny behind her, and she flipped around to see the pony trotting away. The curly black haired boy was back, standing as tall as possible. He was wearing a bright green suit, and over his heart was a pin that read: "MAYOR."

"Hello!" he smiled.

"Um, hello." Claire breathed.

"I'm Mayor Munchkin!" Claire found that hard to believe, as he looked to be just ten years old, his face was so young and round. "Welcome to Munchkin Land!"

Claire cocked an eyebrow. Munchkin Land? Maybe she was dead...

"Um, no offense Mayor, but where is Munchkin Land?" The Mayor appeared very surprised.

"Here! Here's Munchkin Land! Oh, you mean _where_! This is the Land of Kring, obviously… Its okay, guys, you can come on out! She's one of the good guys."

Slowly, even more Munchkins began to appear, peeking out of their houses or behind the numerous plants and animals. They were all dressed in cute little dresses or suits (none as nice as the Mayor's, though) and wore funny looking hairstyles and hats.

Their faces were as bright as the colors around them; the children's faces alone seemed to give off a glow.

"Kip," the Mayor said, hooking his arm in Claire's, "Go fetch Glinda! Tell her the Wicked Eastern Witch is dead! Thanks to" he lowered his voice, "What's your name?"

"Claire."

"CLAIRE! Claire and her lovely fluffy!" _Fluffy? Oh, no! Mr. Muggles_!

She looked all around her feet, but Mr. Muggles was no where to be seen.

"Looking for the fluffy, miss?" the Mayor asked, seeing her panicked expression.

"Oh, he's over there, with the kids."

Claire thought for a moment the Mayor had no right to call the others kids when he was one, but soon dropped it when she heard a sophisticated British accent coming from the littlest Munchkins.

"Unhand me, you foolish child! That it prize-winning fur you are touching! Grr, don't make me go all bulldog on you! I know a gang of Doberman's who'll- Oh, CLAIRE! Claire! Come fetch me at once!"

Mr. Muggles had talked. Actually opened his muzzle and words come spilling out. It was a good thing Claire was used to odd things happening or else she would've fainted by now. Hurriedly, she unhooked her arm from the Mayor's and ran to where Mr. Muggles was facing his torture. "Sorry, kids, the doggie has to go now!"

She lifted Mr. Muggles from the children's arms, and placed him under her own.

"Harrumph! It's about time you woke up! Goodness, when dear Mother Bennet sees me, she'll have a fit! We must be getting home at once!"

"You-you can talk!"

"Of course I can, you idiotic human, I have always been! You just never had the nerve to _listen_…"

But then, a bright white light appeared in the sky. Slowly it began to descend, and all the Munchkins gathered around it, cheering and waving.

_What now? _Claire thought bitterly, joining Kip and Mayor Munchkin at the front of the crowd. Then, the light elongated and disappeared to show a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and who was at least twice as tall as the tallest Munchkin. For some reason, Claire thought that she had seen her before. Somewhere…

"Glinda! You've come at last!" Mayor cried, running forward and nearly toppling over Glinda with a hug. She laughed and patted him on the head.

"Yes, I have. Is it true? Is the Eastern Witch truly dead?"

"Yes, yes she is! And there are our heroes, Claire and the Muggles, who crushed her with their large house!" He gestured widely to where Claire was standing. Glinda smiled politely and walked over to her. Claire noticed that she had on one of those bracelets as well, only hers was silver.

"So," Glinda began, "You've killed her?"

Claire gulped and nodded.

"Well, dear, that's wonderful news! You have set the whole Munchkinland free of her terrible rule, a power which I couldn't have ever accomplished!"

The Munchkins cheered and applauded.

"However, there is one downside. The Wicked Witch of the East has a brother, the Wicked Wizard of the West, and he will surely be here soon."

The Munchkins gasped in horror; the children buried their faces behind their mothers.

Claire, however, didn't feel any real fear. "I'm guessing he's going to want me dead?"

Glinda smiled solemnly.

"That's okay. You see, I can't get hurt no matter what happens to me." Mr. Muggles growled, "That may be true for _you_, but not _me_! Let's get out of here!"

Glinda laughed. "You're little friend is right. You must leave before the Wicked Wizard come here, or else-"

But then, the Munchkins screamed in horror as a large red flame appeared in the center of the square. As the flame extinguished, a tall man stood in its place. His face was young, and stubble covered his chin. His brown hair was cropped short, leaving ample room for his intense and evil eyes. When Claire saw him, one name appeared in her head with true fear:

_Sylar._

He turned around and ran to where the Bennet house lay, kneeling over the two arms. A terrible growl went through his throat as he swung around. Then, in a very cool and scarily calm voice, he whispered.

"Who killed my sister?"

Glinda came to stand besides Claire. "Why can't you tell? She's wearing her Ruby Bracelet, after all…" The Wizard's eyes flickered to Claire's wrist, which was somehow now wearing the Ruby Bracelet that before had been on the crushed arms. A smile curled on his lips, and he whispered, "Give it to me."

Glinda grabbed Claire's wrist. "Whatever you do, don't give him that Bracelet. It holds his sister's power, as it holds yours now." Claire felt her body freeze. Her entire healing ability was in this Ruby Bracelet? Oh, crap.

Glinda then dropped her wrist, and grabbed a tree with one hand, lifting it from its roots.

"Get out of here, now!" The Western Wizard smiled.

"Mark my words, my dear sweet Claire, I will get that bracelet. And your little dog too!"

Glinda swung the tree, but the Sylar-like man had already disappeared in a burst of flame.


	3. The Scarecrow

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took longer, but I've been so busy with schoolwork and clubs and everything, I've barely anytime to write anymore! Anyway, heres Ch. 3. If theres any confusion on how the bracelet thing works, don't overthink it, it ain't that important. Basically, Sylar wants Claire dead and to get her power.**

**Okay! Heres the chapter.**

**Ch.3. The Scarecrow on the Yellow Brick Road.**

Claire was standing stock-still, completely traumatized by everything that was happening. How on earth had she gotten here? And her healing power reliant on a flimsy bracelet? And Sylar's twin suddenly showing up? And Mr. Muggles talking? _In a British accent?! _This was too much for her to handle. Mr. Muggles must've noticed, as the next second he bit her on the hand.

"Ow!" Claire yelped, dropping Muggles on the ground. Muggles trotted around and sat at her feet. "Well, you did deserve it! Goodness, you weren't moving! Now go ask that lady with the tree how to get back home. Remember, I _do_ have a show next week I _must _certainly be on time for!"

Claire nodded to herself. Yes, she must find out how to get home.

"Um, Glinda!" She ran over to where the Northern Witch was trying to readjust the uprooted tree.

"Oh, Claire," she said. "I just wanted to inform you of how things work here. You realize that all of those bracelets hold a certain ability that a witch can use, correct?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, Glin,"

"- and that your healing ability, as you said before, is now in that bracelet?"

"Yes, look,"

"-and the Eastern Witch's power is no longer inside it?"

Now Claire was confused. "Wait, I thought you said…"

"The Wicked Wizard doesn't understand that when one witch, (you), over powers another, (his sister), that the bracelet becomes theirs to hold their power and the previous one erased. The bracelets are just a tool we use to hold our abilities. Once the Wicked Wizard learns that you're a witch and have an ability, he'll want to kill you to get that ability. And I'm sure he'll learn that in no time, seeing as he spotted the bracelet on you."

"He's just like Sylar…"

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Glinda, all I want is to get home. Now how do I do that?"

Glinda frowned and leaned against the tree. "Well, I'm afraid that is beyond my power. However you can always go see the Wizard..."

Claire threw her arms down. "I thought we just established that he was evil!?"

"No, no! This is the Great and Wonderful Wizard of Kring! His power is said to be great, and he can do anything!"

"It's true!" Mayor Munchkin said, coming up from behind Claire. "The Wizard can do anything!"

"Well, how do I find him?" Claire asked.

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road, of course!" Mayor said, jumping up and down enthusiastically. He acted more and more like ten year old every second.

"C'mon, Claire! Grab Muggles and we'll show you!"

He grabbed Claire wrist and dragged her over to the farther edge of the town. Muggles, Glinda, and the rest of the Munchkins followed as well. Soon enough, Claire caught sight of long road lined with bright yellow brick. Mr. Muggles snorted, "It hurts my eyes…"

"So, if we follow this," Claire said to Glinda, "I'll get to the City of Kring?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I cannot take you there myself. You'll have to go alone."

"What am I, a cat?" Muggles snapped irritably. Claire put a hand around his muzzle and thanked Glinda, turning her head toward the road ahead. Glinda nodded and patted her head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the Wicked Wizard doesn't harm you!" she said this in a strange voice before walking away behind the Bennet house.

"Okay, well, thank all of you guys so much," Claire addressed the Munchkins, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Mayor stood on his tiptoes and kissed her free hand. "Claire, _we_ should be thanking _you_! Have a safe journey!" Claire then turned, and began a brisk walk down the Yellow Road.

"Oye, OYE! Watch that bracelet!!!!!" cried the Mayor, and Claire took her hand off of Muggles' muzzle to wave happily. But she truly was terrified.

* * *

"Claire, face it," Muggles growled, "We're bloody well lost, and you know it!" 

"How can we be lost if _we're following a yellow road?!_" she snapped in return.

They had been walking for at least an hour, and Muggles had been whining nonstop this was no good for his complexion, even though Claire argued that since he had fur, he didn't really have a complexion. Now, they were on their way into the middle of a large cornfield, and they both had a hard time looking over the stalks to see where the road led. "Why don't we just stop and ask directions?" Muggles said, trotting alongside Claire.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause that's so easy when you're in the middle of a cornfield!"

"I'd be happy to help," came a voice. Claire froze.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. Muggles growled and ran into the field of corn. Claire watched the spot where he had gone in, but the second she heard a yelp flew into the shadows cast by the long stalks.

"CLAIRE! Claire! The stuffed man! It TALKED! Oh, help me, help me!" Muggles then proceeded to fly in a blur of fluff behind Claire's legs. Claire, however, was busy staring at the scarecrow hanging from the pole above her.

His body was dressed in a long black trench coat, black pants, and leather gloves for hands. His face was oddly lifelike, and framed by black raven feathers meant for hair that hung in his face. But Claire didn't care about that.

"You- you look l-like Peter!" she stammered, staring up at the hazel eyes.

The Scarecrow looked at her oddly. "I'm sorry?" he said. Even his mouth was painted crooked. Claire realized she was being rude, shook her head, and held up her hand.

"Hi, I'm Claire. And this scaredy-cat is Mr. Muggles."

The Scarecrow laughed. "Pleasure to meet you both. It's so nice to meet somebody coming along this way. As you can see, I don't get around much." He motioned to the pole up his back. "Oh, well, um," Claire began, "I can help you get off of that if you would like…"

"Oh, really, that would be great!" he exclaimed, smiling crookedly behind the feathers for hair.

"Yeah, just hold still." She went around the back, and seeing the nail that held him up, grabbed it and pulled. After a few tries, the nail came flying loose, making Scarecrow fall to the ground and Claire fall backwards. Muggles yipped as he saw the nail in Claire's hand.

"See?! See, Claire! By helping that feather-for-brains you got hurt! Lets leave right now!"

"Muggles, I'm fine," she said, watching the cut heal right up. The Scarecrow stared in disbelief. "You're a witch!" he said, staring at her with the Peter-like eyes.

"No, no I'm not a witch…"

"But you have a bracelet! And you just healed yourself! Wow, that's amazing…" he sat back for a second, running a glove through the raven feathers.

Do to the awkward silence, Claire felt obligated to say something.

"Um, I'm going to see the Wizard of Kring! I'm hoping he can get Mr. Muggles and me back home to America."

"America? Where's that? Oh, never mind, I probably wouldn't know anyway. You see, Muggles was right before when he said I have feathers for brains…"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, it's quite a story, but I'll shorten it for you. I actually had abilities once too, because my brains were made from… well, honestly I don't remember, but then one day I was so overpowered by them that I was made into a Scarecrow and my brains taken away from me."

"That's terrible!" Claire exclaimed. Scarecrow nodded. He looked sad for a second, but then his eyes lit up.

"Hey! If I go with you to see this Wizard, d'you think he'll give me some of my brains back?"

Claire smiled and stood up. "Well, I don't think he'd be such a great Wizard if he didn't!"

"So I can come with you?!"

"Of course!" Claire said before Muggles could interject. The dog instead sighed and trotted back to the pathway. Claire helped the Scarecrow stand up and walk back to the bright yellow brick.

"Can I just ask you one question?" Claire said, as they began down the road toward the great City of Kring.

"What?"

"How can you talk if you don't have any brains or abilities?"

"Y'know, I've noticed that a lot of people who don't have any brains seem to do an awful lot of talking."

Claire looked to Muggles and laughed, taking Scarecrow's arm and skipping off into the forest.

**Stay tuned for next Chapter where Scarecrow/Peter and Claire meet TinMan/Hiro and CowardlyLion/Matt**


	4. Tin Man and Cowardly Lion

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this one took so long too, but my stupid father limited my computer time just because one teacher basically said I needed an attitude adjustment!!!!!! Never mind that all of my other teachers said they loved me and my grades were all A's!!!!! RAWR! -rant ended-**

**OK, heres Ch4!**

**Ch4. The Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion**

"Well, you have to admit it is a bit ironic," Scarecrow said to Mr. Muggles an hour after Claire had saved him from the post. "I mean, I'm a _scarecrow_ made from _crow_ feathers! We're practically related!" He lifted up his hat to expose the soft bed of ebony for hair as emphasis. Mr. Muggles swung his muzzle forward, lifting his head haughtily.

"That gives you no excuse whatsoever for actually making friends with those birds!" he spat. "Why, if I was of the Sporting Group, I would have those birds scared of just hearing my name!"

"Cause Mr. Muggles is so threatening!" Claire whispered to Scarecrow under her breath, making him smirk. Muggles growled and trotted on ahead, mumbling to himself.

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes at their new friend. Somehow earlier on, Muggles had asked why the crows were so numerous in the area, only to have Scarecrow explain that he was friends with them and they often kept him company before when he was still attached to the post. Now they were in the midst of a forest, the ray's of late afternoon sun shining through pleasantly along the bright brick, like light off of new snow, to illuminate their pathway.

"So, Claire," Scarecrow said, teetering on his still-floppy feet, "Have you figured out what you are going to say to this Great Wizard yet?" Claire felt her heart sink. No, she hadn't thought of it.

_Well, I suppose we could just sneak in and… _but her thoughts ended there. Something was shining up ahead like a lighthouse. Claire, mouth agape, began to jog forward, leaving a confused Scarecrow to slowly catch up.

What she saw made her gasp. A man was standing in the break of trees, his arms lifting a sword that was going to swing down any second and with a mighty chop split the wood in front of him. But the sword didn't move, and neither did the man. What was even more remarkable was that his skin was silver, catching the light and making it ricochet into the Yellow Road.

"What-what is it Claire?" Scarecrow said, having caught up with her. "You moron!" Muggles snapped from behind a tree. "It's a Tin Man! Even I could see that!" But Claire saw in his bulging eyes a flicker of fear at the giant sword.

"Wait-did you guys hear that?" Everyone was silent for a second. Then, they heard it: a sort of moaning, broken up by pauses. Claire, on an impulse, approached the Tin Man, and saw with wonder his body was made up of several pieces of metal all joined by hinges and screws; bolts and scraps of tin. Two round pieces of metal made up his eyes, with lines through the middle where they broke in half, almost forming spectacles. Claire put an ear to what she supposed was mouth, and listened.

_Oil Can. Oil Can!_

"Oil can!" she exclaimed, leaping over the wood to look around the Tin Man's feet. There she saw laying a small can that was marked; 'Oil.' She picked it up and put a few drops on the hinges of the mouth. Scarecrow did they same on the other side. The Tin Man scraped his jaw from side to side, opened it a few times, and exclaimed in the craziest voice, "YATTA! I CAN SPEAK!" He then proceeded to cough a few times, in between telling them to oil his arms and the rest of his body.

"Thank you, thank you! You are very kind." He said, lowering his arms with the help of Claire. For some reason, he strongly reminded Claire of Hiro Nakamura, the Japanese man who was at the Plaza. Their faces looked remarkably alike, as did the accented voices.

"You no know how long I held up that sword. Thank you, thank you!" Completely oiled now, Tin Man rotated his joints, stretching them after so long a time of disuse.

"What happened to you?" Scarecrow asked. Tin Man sighed.

"I was standing here, trying to chop wood, when it started to rain and I rusted right through in mid-swing! I have been standing here for many days and nights."

"Whoa!" Claire exclaimed. "Your family must be worried sick about you!"

Tin Man shrugged. "No. No, I have no family. You see, a long time ago I fell in love with a woman, but she died before I could save her. Ever since then I have had no heart or family…"

"You…You don't have a heart?"

"No. Only empty space." He pounded on his chest, which made a hollow sound. "I would do anything for heart, since I know my love cannot return. I have tried many times to save her…"

Claire felt absolutely terrible for him. Then, she turned to Scarecrow, and whispered in his ear. He nodded. Muggles yipped angrily at being left out.

"Tin Man, I'm Claire by the way, and this is Scarecrow and Muggles, we're going to see the Wizard of Kring so he can get me and Muggles back home."

"And me a brain!" Scarecrow piped in.

"Would you like to come with us? I'm pretty sure if the Wizard can get Scarecrow a brain he can get you a heart."

Tin Man's eyes lit up. "Really? I would love that! Thank you so much!"

Muggles sighed heavily, seeing defeat, and muttering to himself left for the road.

The remaining three followed him onto the path.

Scarecrow was talking to Tin Man cheerfully, telling him about their journey so far, and why he desired a brain. Claire, however, was thinking of the Tin Man, and how terrible it was to not have a family. As she did, a pang of pain went through her body. Only just then did she realize how terribly she missed her own family.

"Claire. Claire. CLAIRE!" She jumped as Scarecrow grabbed her arm. Shaking her head, she looked up, and realized they were about to go into a deep, scary looking forest.

"Well, I for one am NOT going in there! I'll wait here until you guys come back with the Wizard. Now, fetch!!!!!" snapped Muggles, lifting his small head out of the pom-pom of fur to stick his nose up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Muggles, to stay here by yourself." Tin Man stated.

"These woods are full of terrible creatures. Like Lions."

"Oh, and Tigers too," said Scarecrow.

"Probably Bears as well," smiled Claire.

Muggles trembled for a second, but then shook himself like he was full of water, and retorted back, "I think I can handle a couple of cats!!!! And as for the bears, I'll take my chances." Claire sighed and scooped him up.

"PUT ME DOWN! Put me down now!" he growled, attempting to nip at Claire's hand as they began to move into the forest. Scarecrow whispered to Tin Man, "Do you really think there are Lions in here?"

Tin Man nodded. "But do not worry. I have my sword! I used to have great power too, but it went away with my heart…"

Scarecrow looked at Claire, who looked back at him. His eyes seemed to ask…_ Should we tell him about your bracelet?_

Claire shook her head. She hadn't even told Scarecrow yet about how the Wicked Wizard was after her. And this dark and mysterious atmosphere, where hardly any light pierced through the twisting and gnarled branches, and shadows had shadows, hardly helped her situation. Just then, Muggles growled, and Scarecrow froze.

"I heard something," he mouthed, his hand out to block Claire from moving any further. Tin Man lifted his sword, the point of the blade following Scarecrow's gaze.

There was a pause that could've taken seven years, when out of the shadows jumped an enormous beast with shining eyes and a roar that made them all jump backwards. Muggles screamed (if Pomeranians can scream) and fled back down the path, but not before the beast pounced at him. Muggles dodged his claws just in time, Scarecrow grabbed his tail, and Tin Man gave a "Yatta!" battle cry just as his sword lifted. The beast turned in a blur and made for Muggles again, but Claire ran forward, grabbed the dog by the leg, and slapped the beast in the nose. It gave a terrible cry.

The three got ready to defend themselves again, but then with amazement they saw the beast sit on the ground, grab its tail, and begin to sob. Claire only then realized it was a rather large gold lion, with an almost humanoid face and a short, dark brown mane that was more like hair. He looked oddly familiar, and Claire thought of the policeman Parkman…

"Why'd you attack us?!" Scarecrow demanded. He looked particularly threatening, especially with Tin Man standing next to him. The Lion only sobbed harder.

"I guess he's afraid of us. "Tin Man said, lowering his blade. Claire approached the Lion slowly. He was still sobbing on the ground.

"Why did you attack Muggles?" she asked, adjusting the now-unconscious dog.

"B-because I was t-trying to be BRAVE!" the Lion gasped between tears.

The other two rolled their eyes at Claire, who took the Lion's arm and lifted him onto his two feet. He wiped his teary eyes on the tip of his tail.

"Why were you trying to be brave?" she asked kindly.

"Because! I'm a LION! You're supposed to be afraid of me! But you see I-I-I don't have any courage!!!!!" He began to cry again. The Three stared pitifully at him.

Gulping, Lion began, "You see, a long time ago I used to be BRAVE! I was so brave and confident! But then I began to hear voices in my head, and I got scared, and then I realized they were thoughts! So I asked…" He paused a second, and brought his voice down to a whisper. "I asked someone to take the voices away, but when they did they took my courage too! Now I'm just a scaredy-cat."

Tin Man stooped to Claire's ear. "Maybe he should come to see the Wizard with us?"

"Hey, Lion, would you like to come with us to see the Wizard of Kring and get your courage back? Muggles and I are going there to see if he can take us home."

"And Scarecrow's going to get a brain!" said Tin Man.

"And Tin Man's going to get a heart!" said Scarecrow.

"Really?" sniffled Lion. "I'd-I'd like to go to! But what if I get scared? I'll just run away or do something stupid…"

"Don't worry. We'll watch your back." Scarecrow replied proudly.

"Thank you! This means a lot to me, really. I promise I won't try to eat you or the fluffy thing."

Claire laughed, happy that Muggles was still fainted.

And off all four went, unknowingly towards even more danger.

**Oh noes! What'll happen when the Wicked Wizard finds out about Claire's newfound friends?!**


	5. The Wicked Wizard and Nikko

**Hey everyone! Uber-short chapter this week do to craziness of the holidays! I hope everyones was awesome! -Holds up glass- Heres to the New Year! May the Writers Strike end soon!**

**Ch5. The Wicked Wizard of the West**

"Well, so I see our little blonde witch has made some pathetic friends" purred an eerily calm voice. The Wicked Wizard's eyes swam over the portrait of Claire and four others, still wet with paint. Slowly, he went over to a washbowl, and cleared the paint off his hands. The Wicked Wizard had returned to his evil house as soon as he could, and only after realizing that he needed to kill Claire to retrieve her ability had he used his stolen ability to paint the future to see where she was.

Seeing his hands were cleaned, he turned to the door and whipped it open with only a flick of his fingers.

"NIKKO!!! Come here please…" He waited a few seconds. Then…

"NIKKO!!!!!" at the same time throwing ice into the hallway.

The next second a tanned-skinned, monkey-like man with curly black hair all over his head came into the room in typical monkey fashion. He was dressed in simple vest and dress pants, with slits in the vest for two large and feathery black wings to emerge.

"Yes, master?" growled Nikko, obviously resisting the urge to tear out his throat.

The Wicked Wizard smiled hostile. "Come look at this painting. What do you see?" Nikko walked forward and reared to his hind legs to observe the messy painting.

"It's a girl, with a dog, a scarecrow, a-a tin man, I believe, and a lion."

"And where are they headed?"

"Judging by the yellow road they're on, and that mess of green…" He could feel the Wickedness's eyes boring into his wings.

"I-I mean that lovely splash of emerald green, they're headed to the Emerald City."

Nikko retreated back to the door, wishing that was all the Wickedness wanted. However, he did not. The Wizard smiled again, and lowering himself so he could be at eye contact with Nikko, said all-too politely, "I'm going to make them, well, sleep for a while, okay? And when I do, I need you to go get her for me. Alright?" The command he spoke as if talking to a child, but Nikko nodded anyway. "Good."

* * *

"Claire! CLAIRE!" Tin Man screamed, collapsing on the ground besides the girl's body. Scarecrow gasped as well when Lion fell with a thump onto the giant field of roses they were now crossing. 

Muggles was swaying like a drunken sailor, and in between droops tried to say, "L…Loooook how close…. How close we are! Lets g-go by ourshelves…." He then fell as well.

"My gosh, what's happening to them!" Scarecrow cried, flailing his arms everywhere.

"I don't know! I can feel pulse, but it's not fast!" Tin Man said, putting his metal thumb to Claire's wrist. Then, they whipped around. _Lion was snoring!_

"They're asleep!" gasped Scarecrow. Tin Man exhaled in relief and stood up.

"What are we going to do to wake them up, though? Muggles was right, we are really close." Scarecrow said. "Maybe we can go get some help?" Even now, they could see the giant emerald towers shining a green beam over the red roses.

"Yes. That would be good." Tin Man said. Suddenly, they saw off in the distance, the form of a woman, who smiled gently before waving her hand.

Claire shot up and coughed a little, followed by a yawning lion and Muggles, who shook himself as if full of water. Tin Man and Scarecrow looked back, but the woman had gone.

"What, what happened?" Claire asked, as Scarecrow helped her up. Lion struggled to his paws, considering the fact he was yawning very wide and stretching.

"Claire. Carry me. Now." Muggles growled sleepily. Tin Man lifted him up instead.

"You guys fell asleep and some woman appeared and woke you up!" Scarecrow said all in one breath. Claire felt a bulb light in her head. _Sylar… Glinda…_

Now she knew she had to tell her friends the danger they were all in.

* * *

Nikko flapped his tired wings over the deadly forest. He could just see the Emerald City ahead of him. Once again, he was doing that stupid Wizard's business. He growled angrily at himself, causing his wings to instinctively clasp and send him lower to the ground. Nikko howled surprisingly and threw his wings back open, tilted his head upward, and bent the wings to catch the airwaves. Now he was sailing over the green city with a breeze (pun intended) and free to think his thoughts. 

He remembered how he had willingly given himself to be the Wicked Wizard's slave, so that he would not harm anyone else of Nikko's clan. Nikko was, after all, the smartest and knew the most about powers and how they worked. Many said he was even smarter than the Great Kring Wizard himself! But Nikko knew that was impossible. He just happened to travel and study a lot.

Nikko swerved in midair like a hawk. He had spotted the girl and her companions. Much to his dismay though, they had just entered the glittering tower of the Emerald City, and he pretty sure he had been spotted. The Wicked Wizard would not like this.

**Don't worry. I promise a VERY long chapter next... hehehe... maybe we'll finally see Nath- cough- I mean the Wizard!**


	6. The Wizard of Kring finally

**Hello everybody! I haven't thanked you guys yet for the reviews, so I'll thank you twice! Thank you! Thank you! They really help my self-confidence points. I promised you guys a long chapter, so here it is! (At least, I think its long... -puzzles-)**

**Ch6. In the City of Kring (finally)**

"So, you-you mean the _actual_ Wicked Wizard is _after_ you?!" Lion said in a trembling voice, nearly freezing in place if Tin Man hadn't poked him with the sword.

"Yes. I can understand if you want to leave…" Claire said faintly. Lion began to turn around, but Scarecrow grabbed his tail before Claire could see.

"It is a good thing we are here now!" Tin Man stated.

As a matter of fact, the group had been at the majestic door to the City of Kring for a good while now as Claire had finished her story. The incident in the field had certainly given her a scare, and it had taken her a while to stop feeling as if Sylar was watching her every move.

"Thank Heaven!" Mr. Muggles spat. "Someone has finally taken notice! Why, if I could open doors, I'd,"

- but Mr. Muggles was cut off by the opening of one of the door's square windows. Tin Man stood on tip-toe to look through, but suddenly dropped down again as a mustached face appeared in the window. Lion tugged on his tail and attempted to hide behind Scarecrow.

The mustached man looked down at them all. He was wearing only green, and had green eyes and a green hat. Green everywhere!

_Certainly environmentally conscious _Claire thought.

"What do YOU five want?" the mustache man growled. Claire felt a beat, then said,

"Um, to get inside?"

"_Why?!"_

Another beat.

"To see the Wizard?"

The man burst out laughing, earning a few choice mumbles from Muggles. Even Claire thought this to be a tad ridiculous. Wiping off his moist eyes, the door keeper said happily, "NO ONE can SEE the Wizard! What a crazy notion! Good day!" He proceeded to shut the door, but suddenly Mr. Muggles growled at the exact moment Lion decided to peek over Scarecrow's hat. The mustached-door-keeper-man froze.

"L-look there's no need to get angry about it! Its- its simple policy!"

Lion, receiving a nudge from Scarecrow and a bite from Muggles, leapt (well, stumbled, but it looked a like a leap) forward. He held up his head proudly, and roared,

"Well, you can at least allow my friends and me inside to refresh ourselves after the exhausting journey! Honestly, I have half a mind to-"

"-I'm sorry, but policy _clearly_ states that"

"_Do I look like I care_ about those polic-polic- POLEEKIES?!" Lion roared, sending the man flying backwards from view.

"My friend here has the blessing from Glinda of the North! And can call her back in a heartbeat just to get us inside, if I don't first!!!!!" Lion was now on a roll. Even Muggles was impressed.

"Wait," the door keeper reappeared. "Who has the blessing? Let me see proof!"

Tin Man grabbed Claire's wrist and presented the ruby bracelet that had been the source of their journey. The man gasped and disappeared. But then the doors creaked and began to move. Neon-green light burst from the opening and made them cover their eyes.

The doors opened farther, and soon they could see an entire city lying behind the simple doors. People in all green strode over the front courtyard that was covered with green flowers and bushes. Tall buildings stretched up to the skies of green-tinted blue. Claire felt very out of place in her red uniform and ruby bracelet, and she sure silver Tin Man, yellow Muggles, gold Lion, and dressed-black Scarecrow did as well.

The mustached man had reappeared. "Please, if you will, this way please!" Now he seemed overeager to rush Claire and her friends into the city. She took one last look outside at the yellow brick road before the doors shut. As she, did, though, she could've sworn she saw something flying in the skies…

"Claire! C'mon!" Scarecrow called, running back to pull her along the green road they were being guided on.

"Look, look!" Tin Man yelled happily. "There is metal-shop! Oh, and I see oil cans! Yatta! I like this place already!

"Oh my! And there's a stuffed-animal store! Look, I can buy a lion! Ha-ha!" said Lion.

"Omigosh! There's a fire hydrant!" Muggles said mockingly.

The group continued down the winding path, receiving odd glances from the native Kring-ers, (Kring-ians?) The entire city glittered like a giant emerald in the afternoon sun.

"Up ahead is the place you fellows can get some food if you want, and drinks, and tidy up for the Wizard," said their guide, waving his hand towards a larger building with people streaming in and out of the large doors. Scarecrow, over-excited, ran up to the door and began tugging on it.

"It won't open!"

Tin Man pushed it open when Scarecrow's eyes had shut, and the feather-filled man fell on the ground with a "flop!" Claire and Tin Man looked inside the building.

Claire had never before seen such a large mall in her lifetime. Shopping skills overtook her like instincts.

"Shopping!" she squealed. Squeezing past the others, she ran into the mall, her irises wide with wonder of all the clothing possibilities. (Well, for St. Patrick's Day, anyway.)

"Wait! Claire! We have no money…" said Tin Man, frowning unhappily. She exhaled loudly. That was right. She didn't have any money.

"Oh!" said their guide. "I forgot there's an advantage to that bracelet! Just show it to the cashier and I'm sure they'll give you anything you want." Claire's eyes, if possible, grew wider. "I'll just come get you five when the Wizard wants you." Their guide nodded and shut the door.

Lion laughed. "Hey, Tin Man, there's some book on an _Iron Man_."

"YATTAAAA!!!!!"

"Hey, Claire, wait up!" shouted Scarecrow, running after her with Muggles in his arm.

"You'll have to catch up!" she grinned from up ahead.

* * *

"Now, Scarecrow, just ONE more time, I promise." Claire said, emerging from the dressing room with a green sweater and dark green-black jeans. 

"Does this make me look fat?"

"No. Claire, c'mon, let's go. Lion's getting hungry."

"That didn't sound like a real no. It sounded like an _I'll tell you what you what to hear so we can leave_ no."

"Claire. Both Lion and I agree it _does not make you look fat. _Alright?"

The three of them were in the seventh store in one hour, without even a break for lunch. Tin Man had gotten wrapped in the comic store, and Muggles had decided to stay with him rather than walk anymore. (He thought it bad for his nails.) So far, Claire had bought at least 5 items in each store they had been in, including a wide set of brushes and nail files for Lion's mane, a comb for Scarecrow's hair and a dark green-black trenchcoat and hat, polisher, an oil can, and some copies of _Iron Man_ for Tin Man, and a squeaky-toy for Muggles, who had not been amused. She also had purchased several new outfits, which she had is turns made Lion and Scarecrow comment on.

"Fine," she pouted. "We can go eat now, I suppose. I didn't really like that sweater anyway." She tossed it aside, and walked over to the other two, who were leaning back against the displays of pajamas. Scarecrow heaved himself up with two of Claire's bags, followed by a drowsy Lion who housed two bags with each paw and two more small ones on his tail, and the three left the store

The mall was entirely green. Very green. Like, very very green. Claire had to look at her bright apple red outfit every few minutes to keep her eyes straight.

"Yum! The food courts right up there!" Lion growled eagerly, sniffing the air.

The group turned into the court, and walking around, spotted Tin Man and Muggles at a large table. They waved them down, and Tin Man showed them each the large variety of green food on the table.

"I did not know what to get, so I got this option called A Li'l of Everything. It was a good idea, I see!" he joked, brandishing his hand over the green eggs, the green ham, and the green steak Lion was drooling over. Claire took an odd-looking green hamburger (the idea was making her sick) when, suddenly, Lion yelped and dove under the table.

"Look! Out the window! There's something flying out there!"

Muggles yipped and growled, and the crowd of people began to scream horrifically. "It's spelling something!" Muggles growled.

"Wait, wait, I can get this. For a scarecrow, I can spell. Um, an S, and a U… so…"

"Ugh! You idiot! It spells _Surrender_… _Claire_!" Muggles turned to his Mama Bennet's daughter. Claire immediately felt the urge to run. But she couldn't do that. She knew it was the Wicked Sylar out there, waiting for her. But he didn't understand. She would never surrender.

* * *

Nikko was up in the tower, overlooking the forest towards the green castle where his master was currently flying over. He wished he could fly back there, but the Wicked Wizard had placed clips on his wings as punishment for being spotted. The flying monkey could not stop thinking about Claire and her friends. They were the Wicked's enemies, so technically he should be trying to stop them, but his moral compass told him to help her. He didn't know how though! The Wicked Wizard could be stopped by nothing… Nikko breathed in and sighed heavily. 

Wait! A thought crossed his mind as the words 'Surrender Claire' appeared in the sky. Maybe he DID know something that could stop the Wicked Wizard! But it required Claire and perhaps her friends as well. If only he could get them here…

* * *

The five were being ushered down a long, dark hallway with only green fire for light. The little man who was guiding them didn't say where they were going, he only said to walk faster. The guards had immediately brought them out of the mall after the sinister message had appeared in the sky and lead them to a scary-looking dark building where even the sky seemed to be dark. 

Now, inside the building, even Claire felt a little frightened, but that was nothing compared to Lion, who was crying and cowering behind Tin Man, wringing his tail in his paws. Every few minutes, he would inhale loudly and let out another sob. Muggles, who was under Scarecrow's arm, was growling insults at him under his breath, but Claire knew it was only because he was as scared as Lion.

Claire stood still for a moment, and squeezed Lion's arm as he came up next to her. He let out another sob.

"Claire," came Tin Man's voice. She peeked around his eerily green metal body. The tiny man had led them to two double doors that nearly reached the ceiling.

"The Wizard will see you now." The man said. He turned around and left.

Lion was trembling terribly, wailing and wringing his tail.

"Oh, pull yourself together," snapped Mr. Muggles angrily. Suddenly, the double doors before them opened wide, steam blew in their faces, and a voice rang out. "COME FORWARD!!!"

Lion turned and began to run in place, as Tin Man had a hold of his tail.

"Come on. You won't get your courage that way."

Claire and her companions locked arms, and together slowly walked forward into the green room.

The room was completely empty at first except for fog that rolled around their heels, but then Claire saw a large green machine and great pillar of flame in the center of one wall. In the middle of the flame there was a giant fearsome green head, but the smoke from the fire prevented Claire from seeing the details of it.

The five came forward until they were directly below the head and pillar of flame. Claire could see the eyes peeking out from the red tongues.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AND DISTURBING THE PEACE OF MY CITY? YOU FIRST, GIRL!"

Claire unlinked her arm from Lion's and Scarecrow's, Muggles at her heels, approached the eyes.

"Um, you're Great Wizardness… I and Mr. Muggles here would like to go home to Odessa, if you can-"

"I CAN DO ANYTHING! Foolish child!!! Oh, let me guess, YOU, SCARECROW, would like BRAIN! And YOU, LION, want COURAGE! And, naturally, the TIN MAN requests a HEART of all the useless things!!"

Claire opened her mouth to defend Tin Man, but Muggles yipped a warning. She felt furious at the Wizard of Kring for treating them this way, but manners made her hold her tongue. Instead, she bowed her head politely, and in a harsh tone, replied, "Yes, Wizard of Kring, sir, that is exactly what we desire. And we know you can give them to us! Please."

Then, the green head burst out in laughter, making flames of tongue roar from his mouth and lick the ceiling. Smoke blew in Claire's face. She bent over quickly to bury Muggles into the hook of her arm out of fear he would suffocate with so much fog and steam. The Wizard rudely continued chuckling.

"You really think I would give you something just because you ASKED for it?! Ha! You really are far from home, Claire!"

"Hey!" Scarecrow had run up next to her, and angrily staring at the Wizard. "If you won't give us what we came here for after so long, then I guess you really aren't the Wizard we heard about! Come on, Claire. He must be a villain…."

They turned around, but then she felt the most horrible heat all around her body. Flipping back around, she gasped. The fire had grown even larger, and the Wizard could no longer even be seen.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A VILLAIN?! LIKE THAT PATHETIC CREATURE OVER IN THE TOWER??!!! VERY WELL THEN, SCARECROW, IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS BRAIN, IF ANY OF YOU WANT ANYTHING YOU CAME HERE FOR, THEN GO AND BRING TO ME THE WICKED WIZARD'S BRACELETS!!!!!!!"

"But, sir," said Tin Man, "If we are to bring the bracelets, we must kill him!"

All that could be seen of the Wizard now was a hostile smile, like a cat before the kill.

The group turned around and left.

Tin Man slowly shut the door behind them. They each gave one another a look.

"Well, Claire?" said Muggles.

"What?"

"What are we going to do? Give up, or go to that castle?"

"Why are you asking me?" she said, surprised. The others were giving her the same inquiring look.

"Because," replied Scarecrow. 'You're the one who saved us. It's only right that you decide."

"That and you're my only ticket home." Muggles growled, for the first time ever trying to cheer up the mood. And it worked. Claire felt a little hope spring in her.

"Alright then! We'll do this democratically!"

"Demo who ha?"

"We'll take a vote! Who votes to stay here and give up?"  
Only Lion raised his paw, but put it back down when he saw no one else voted the same.

"Let's go get ready! We're off to see the Wicked Wizard!"

* * *

The supposed Wonderful Wizard of Kring was once again alone in his giant room. But he was used to it. What he was not used to was being spoken to like that by people. He considered ushering them back inside, to give them some advice on how to defeat the Wizard. Okay, okay, he admitted to himself he did feel guilty, sending them away to do a job he could not face. Oh, who was he kidding? They wouldn't go after the Wicked Wizard. Nonsense. Stupid… He thought of the Claire's face when she asked him. 

Oh dear.

**I hope you guys liked the Wizard. I hope you can tell what going to happen too!! (Dun Dun DUNNNN!!!!)**


	7. We're Off to See the Wicked Wizard

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry this one is late... I've had a rough week as someone in my family passed away...**

**Heres the chapter!**

**Ch 7. We're Off to See the Wicked Wizard!**

Claire stood before a dusty pathway that led into a dark and dismal forest with twisting branches and a lot of unidentified noises. She held her right hand that had on the bracelet in her left. Her companions were lined up beside her. She could feel Lion quivering.

"Well, should we go?" Tin Man exhaled. Claire nodded. They linked arms as they had done when approaching the Wizard, and walked into the woods.

After many hours of walking silently down the dusty path, Lion's stomach began to growl so loudly it could no longer be ignored by the others. "Sorry…" he said, clutching his belly with a free paw.

"That's alright. We should rest now," said Claire. The group went forward to a little clearing and put down their bags of food the Kringians had given them to eat. Claire reached into the bag and threw to Muggles his chew toy. He gave her a cold look in return, but chewed it anyway.

"How much longer do you suppose?" asked Tin Man, oiling his joints. Scarecrow shrugged.

Lion perked up his head from the tin of pie that was smeared across his muzzle.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, paws beginning to shake.

"No." said Tin Man and Scarecrow unanimously. Muggles, however, stopped chewing. "Yes. Yes I did. It was like…"

The two looked at each other.

"Wings?"

Claire turned around and looked up in the sky and gasped. To her horror, the sky was darkening with several creatures with horrible looking, scaly wings and black cracked bodies. Their cries resembled screams. Tin Man and Scarecrow shot up, pushing Claire behind them. Lion tried to as well, but Scarecrow gave him a harsh look. Muggles yipped loudly. The creatures turned their wings and aimed downward so fast they were nothing but shadows. Tin Man grabbed his sword and slashed down two the second they were within reach; Claire screamed in horror when they appeared to be empty bodies of humans, as no blood appeared.

Scarecrow yelled in terror when a scaly thing picked him with one clawed paw and threw him into a tree, making hay fly into their eyes.

"HEY!" Claire shouted over their cries. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"There sssshe issss!!!!" one thing hissed, pointing with a long claw. "Geeet her! Forget ze otherssss!"

Claire tried to make a break for it and run, but the things were much faster. They picked her up under the arms and flew her into the darkening sky. The trees scratched her skin, but only a few trickles of blood appeared before the scrapes healed. The thing on her right hissed, whether in anger or surprise she didn't know.

Claire swung her head down and looked through the trees. Scarecrow lay limp, but both Tin Man and Lion were up and shouting up to her, taking the occasional slap or punch at the remaining scaly things.

"Claire! Are you alright?" She turned her neck at an awkward angle, her stomach dropped when she saw Muggles in the clutches of a thing flying nearby.

"Muggles! They caught you!"

"Shut up! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why are"

- The flying creatures shook her hard. "No ze talkiiiiing!"

"We'll do whatever the hell we-

Blackout.

* * *

Nikko was on the high tower, waiting for the shells of the humans the Wicked Wizard had destroyed to return with Claire. For his plan to work, he had to get to her before the Wicked Wizard did. His tail twitched; something it did only when he was nervous. 

A scream went through his ears. The Shells had returned. Nikko unveiled his own wings and flew up to meet them.

"Nikko, sir," The first shell addressed him when he was within earshot.

"Where's the girl?" Nikko tried to peer impossibly through the fog of flapping scales.

"Nikko, sir, the Wickedness asked us to bring her to him immediately. No later."

"He changed his mind. You are to give her to me for… investigation of scientific purposes."

"I heard nothing of it."

"Please, you wouldn't want to disobey him."

"That's right, Nikko," a cold voice sneered behind him. A chill went down his spine. The Wicked Wizard used the stolen telekinesis to throw Nikko from the sky like a ragdoll. Nikko felt a horrible pain go through his left wing as the Wickedness threw him into the tower's bricks. The blow had broken it, and the Wizard knew it. He broke his spell and let the monkey fall to the ledge, helpless. The last thing he saw was the Wicked Wizard taking Claire in his arms and smiling.

_Crap…_

* * *

"Muggles! Muggles!" The little dog lay unconscious in Claire's arms. The Wicked Wizard had knocked him out swiftly when the Pomeranian attempted to bite off his nose. 

Claire had awakened inside a round, black room with childish, messy paintings scattered all around. The only souce of light were three window's the size of Claire's head. The Wicked Wizard was standing in the doorway, as evil as Sylar ever was. Claire felt such anger at him. She wanted to choke him, kill him! _No, I have to keep my head. Have to think straight._

"YOU FILTHY SLIMEBALL! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!!!!!!"

Sylar grinned like a cat. "What do you think I want Claire? I want your power. I want that bracelet. I want you dead." He shrugged. "Simple, actually. If you take off that bracelet."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, if that how you feel… I'll have to kill you some other way, but how? Oh! I know! I know!" He said it like a boy with a new toy car. Sylar ran over to a large easel, knocked it over to reveal a large orb. He passed it from hand to hand like a basket ball, and placed it on the easel, humming.

"This orb is a specialty! Made for me by Nikko, it contains a virus that once I activate can kill anything! Hehe-haha!" He tapped the orb twice, turning it a murky purple. He picked it up again and passed it in front of Claire's face, who slapped his. Sylar growled, threw the orb to the corner. He began to lift one finger, but stopped.

"You have until the orb turns red. Then you will die." He turned and slammed the door behind him.

Claire felt so angry and mad, she ran over to a painting and punched her hand threw it. Then another and another.

"I don't think that'll help our situation," muttered a British voice. Mr. Muggles!

Claire ran over, scooped him up and buried her face in his fur. "You're alive! You're alive! But, oh Muggles, we're going to die if we can't get out of here!"

"Shut up, foolish human… I have a plan! And a good one, I think." Claire sat crossed-legged on the cold stony floor, all ears.

"Drop me out the window," he said. Claire blinked. "_What? Are you insane?! _That's that stupidest-,_"_

"LET ME FINISH! There's a moat below that I saw when we flew in. It smelled deep enough, plus there are ledges outside each window to help me down." Mr. Muggles looked very proud of himself.

"It still sounds crazy. Y'know, me helping you get out while I remain here, dying…"

Muggles ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to insult her. "I'm-going-to-get-Scarecrow-and the others!" he spit. Claire jumped forward and hugged him tightly, before bringing him over to the small window, just his size. Seeing it unable to be opened, she punched through it with her hand. Blood poured from her knuckles for a few moments, then sucked back in through the healed wound.

"Good luck, Muggles!" said she, kissing the top of his head. Muggles jumped through the window and onto the ledge below. He leapt to a roof nearby, sliding for a moment until his claws caught the edge. He swung down and landed in the river with a large splash. Claire screamed, waiting in a panic for his yellow head to emerge. Nothing. Nothing. The water settled slowly around where he landed. Claire felt her heartbeat faster….

* * *

Tin Man picked up the last of the nearby hay and stuffed it into Scarecrow's chest. Lion did the same on his leg. 

"Good enough!" Scarecrow snapped, attempting to stand up before flopping back onto the ground. Tin Man and Lion rolled their eyes at each other, and went to get more hay for his feet. Scarecrow frowned and tried to stand again.

"Forget about me! Go rescue Claire! I'll put myself together! Go on! Shoo!" he snapped. Tin Man sighed, "W can't leave without you! You could die! Besides, we're almost done!" Lion came back and stuffed the hay into Scarecrow's foot. Scarecrow sprang up, triumphant. "YETI!"

"Yatta!" Tin Man corrected.

"Whatever. Let's go!" He took off down the now-nonexistent path, followed by Lion and Tin Man.

"Wait!" Lion cried. "We don't know where we're going! The paths thinned out here."

Scarecrow stopped in his tracks. Tin Man and Lion ran up next to him.

"What's the matter with his face?" Lion asked, peering into Scarecrow's closed eyes.

"Scarecrow are you feeling well?" asked Tin Man.

Scarecrow's brow was furrowed, his eyes shut tight, with a look of amazing concentration on his face. He seemed to resemble a certain Japanese man with glasses…

"I GOT IT!" He yelled, punching the air. "HAHAHAHA!!! I'm smart!!!! Tin Man, Lion, come lift me into the trees! I have a plan!"

Tin Man and Lion obediently did so. Scarecrow somehow managed to lift himself up the branches and into the dead leaves. He stood up slowly; Tin Man and Lion prepared themselves to catch him if he fell. He lifted his arms and held them at his sides. Then he was still. Lion and Tin Man gave each other a look then looked back up at him. "What do you think he's doing?" Lion whispered. "I think he's being a scarecrow!" replied Tin Man. "Do you hear that?" Lion collapsed on the ground and covered his eyes. "It sounds like w-wings! Not again!"

Tin Man looked up. "Its wings, all right! But not those wings!" Overhead flew at least a hundred black, shiny crows. They began to form a funnel around Scarecrow, their cawing blocking out what he was screaming up at them. The black mass flew up into the sky once more and hovered, as if waiting.

Scarecrow jumped off the branch and landed on the ground with a Poof! Tin Man helped him up as Lion peeked out from under his paws. "What are they doing?" Lion asked.

"They're going to take us to Claire!" Scarecrow said. "OKAY GUYS! WE'RE READY!"

"I'm not!" Lion cried, trying to hide behind Tin Man. The crows flew down like a giant cloud of fog. Together they took hold of Lion, Tin Man, and Scarecrow with their claws and beaks, beginning to ascend into the sky. "We'll be there in no time now!" Scarecrow laughed. Tin Man caught a glimpse of the castle through the wings, and cried, "There it is! Don't worry, Claire! We're coming! Hey, Scarecrow, aren't you supposed to scare crows?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the best around!"

* * *

Mr. Muggles was still below the water. He could feel the breath in his dainty lungs slowly thinning, his body being thrashed about by the currents of uncontrolled water. 

_Oh, Muggles, you fool! Doggie Paddle! Doggie Paddle!_

He kicked his little legs instinctively in a circular motion. He could only imagine the horrors this murky, mold-infested water was doing to his prized coat! But then he could see the surface!

_One more kick, Muggles! One more!_

He pushed his head out of the water. Coughing, he swam to the shore and collapsed on its bank. All he wanted was a nice, warm bubble bath and Mother Bennet's doggy biscuits! Yum! Doughy, warm, pork-flavored-_Muggles, no! You cannot get home unless you get Claire and kill that terrible Wizard! Concentrate, Muggles, concentrate! Remember Lion's scent! It WAS the worst, after all…_

He shook himself off and turned around, expecting to see Claire in the window. But all he saw instead was brick wall! The current most have dragged him away! HE WAS LOST!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Oh my Lassie, what am I going to do?! I'm lost I'm lost I'm lost! Oh, nonononono! RAWR!" he bit himself. "Mr. Muggles, you are NOT to panic! Remember what happened last time with the poodle and the hamster wheel! Now, what would Rin-Tin-Tin do? Yes! He would start trying to find those oafs! Exactly!" He looked forward and saw the same forest as before, which ironically comforted him. Muggles picked up his tiny paws and trotted into the forest, sniffing the air deeply for any signs of the oafs. All he could smell was trees. And more trees! On and on he walked along the edge of the forest, making sure he was following the river and the castle wall. His mind began to wander back to the poodle and hamster wheel, and the dog shows, and his Best in Show titles…

"AH! WHO'S THERE?!' He had heard a twig snap. Looking down, he saw a broken branch beneath his paw. "Oh, ha, silly me… Broke a nail too… Wait…" Once again, he was lost. He could no longer see the river OR the castle.

"AAAAHHHhhhh… Oh, what's the use?!" Muggles sat on his hind legs and breathed deeply.

_Might as well die here… Like we ever were going to ki- wait… _He breathed in deeply again. A scent! And a familiar one, at that! He stood up and began to run through the trees, following the smell. With every bound it grew stronger. Until a pair of eyes peeking through the trees stopped him. _Claire's eyes?_

"Claire, is that you?" Muggles asked. But it didn't smell like Claire at all! The eyes blinked, the leaves rustled, twigs snapped and appeared—

"Who on this lovely earth are you?" Muggles snapped. A man was standing before him with brown hair and stony face shaped like Scarecrows, and strangely enough hazel eyes. He was dressed in a simple shirt, jacket, and jeans. Nothing green at all. He looked down at Mr. Muggles and grinned (eerily like Scarecrow. Was he going insane?)

"Hi. I remember you. You're the British puff ball who likes to bite stuff."

"That's right. Now tell me who you are or I'll bite you!"

The man shifted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm, uh, the Wizard…"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm-I'm-I'm the Wizard of Kring. I'm here to help."

Mr. Muggles nearly fainted. This was unbelievable!

"YOU!? YOU'RE the Wizard of Kring?! You have got to be joking!" the Pomeranian burst out laughing then hushed when he saw the look on the Wizard's face.

"Um, yes, no offence or anything."

"None taken. Now, do you know where the castle is?" he said, looking down at Muggles with those eerie eyes. Mr. Muggles scratched his ear. "Well, you see, I did but then… wait, you're the Wizard, aren't YOU supposed to be able to find it?"

"Please, call me Kring. And the truth is that I'm not much of a Wizard... There's only one thing I CAN do, and I'm not very good at it…"

"Which is?" Muggles growled, disliking the Wizard more and more.

"I can fly." He gave another smile. "That's it. Here, I'll show you." He picked up Muggles, who attempted to bite him, and jumped into the air. Muggles felt the air suddenly slam in his face and looked down. They really WERE flying! The trees below looked only like trees from above!

"Hey, there's the castle!" Muggles yelped. "Wait, why are we going down?! NO! TAKE ME BAAAcckk." Kring and he were on the ground once more. "I told you, I'm not very good. I already super-flew over here and I am tired. At least now we know where the castle is." Muggles sighed and gave him a cold look.

"Very well then. Come on if you want to help." He trotted off in the direction of the castle, Kring following close behind.

_Well, it's not the oafs but Muggles my man, you did a good job after all!_

* * *

Nikko moaned. His wing ached terribly, and he could barely open his eyes without squinting in the little light that was available. Slowly he stood up. Ugh! That moronic Wickedness had left him on the ledge with his wing still broken! Now he would have to climb down again! Nikko sighed at the thought of it, as for a monkey he was (ironically) better with math than climbing. He sat on the edge. His plan was done for! By the time he got down, Claire would be dead if she wasn't already, and no doubt the Shells would be guarding her room from him. He put his face in paws. 

"Hey, what's that?!" came a voice. Nikko looked up. A giant black cloud was heading his way very quickly. And why is a cloud cawing? Nikko couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't a cloud, but crows! Crows carrying three bodies; what looked to be the Lion, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Man from the W. Wizard's paintings! Nikko jumped up and flapped his useful wing, screaming at them.

"OVER HERE! Over here! I won't hurt you! Help me!" The cloud swung near him, and the three looked down. The Scarecrow shouted down, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nikko! The Wickedness's slave! Help me!"

"How can we trust you?" said the Tin Man.

"I'm a flying monkey who can't fly. What threat am I to you three?"

"True…" said Tin Man. The Lion, whose eyes were shut, yelped, "Who is it? Is it the Wizard? Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im! No, not really, but, whatever." "I think we should help him," said the Tin Man. "He is on the inside. And if we save him he would be in debt to us."

"Exactly!" shouted Nikko. "I know where they're keeping Claire! And I had a plan to save her, but with you three I think can I rearrange it just so that it might work…"

"Alright, guys go grab him," said Scarecrow. Some crows flew over and picked up Nikko with their talons, flying over next to Lion and Tin Man. They each properly introduced themselves, before taking a safe landing in front of the entrance gate.

"Thanks, friends!" Scarecrow said, waving as the cloud returned to the sky and broke apart. "Now, Nikko, what's this plan of yours?" Nikko opened his mouth to begin, when out of the forest appeared a yellow ball of fluff and a tall man. Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion whipped around.

"MR. MUGGLES!" They shouted unanimously. The little dog ran up and greeted them with various insults. The man stood a few feet away, obviously wary. "Mu-Muggles, why is that man standing there?" whispered Lion as if the man could not hear them. Mr. Muggles yipped.

"Oh, sorry, Scarecrow, Lion, Tin Man, may I have the pleasure of presenting the real Wizard of Kring." Even Nikko was surprised, but not it seems as surprised by the other three. The Wizard smiled and told them to call him Kring, as well as quickly explaining his true not-so-great powers of flight. "Nikko, this is Muggles. Muggles, this is Nikko." Introduced Tin Man.

Lion looked frightened at all the introductions, but quickly covered it up by proclaiming, "Shouldn't we all hear Nikko's plan?" Everyone nodded. Nikko grinned.

"What is it?"

"Well, with the flying Kring here, my plan just became a whole lot easier…"

**OMG! What'll happen next?**


	8. Have Fun Storming the Castle!

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late, but guess who got to design the set for the school play?! YAY ME! claps Enjoy this bonus 3+ chapters and ending!**

**Ch 8. Have Fun Storming the Castle!**

Claire felt tears sliding down her face. Her friends were probably all dead by now, and all to help her! She wiped her runny nose on her shirt and continued to silently weep. She no longer cared whether she lived or not, or even if she got back home. Claire just wanted her friends to be safe.

She glanced over at the orb, which was now a steady shade of dark maroon. Any time now, and she would drop dead. She stifled a laugh. How many times had she thought that? Glancing at the door, Claire listened to the Shells walking back and forth, occasionally muttering to each other about proper tactic in handling her in case she escaped. Yeah, right. Little did she know only beneath her feet a plan was unfolding…

XXXX'

Nikko casually went up to the door and knocked. "Who's there?!" a Shell shouted.

"Nikko," he growled, perfectly normal. The Shell slowly opened the door, but the second it was wide enough Nikko swung his good wing and knocked him out. The other Shells came running out, ready to attack! But when they saw what was behind Nikko they stopped dead.

Floating above his head was tall figure in all black, with blazing red eyes! Deep growling and snarls came from his throat, and smoke poured from his head!! Nikko smiled mockingly.

"What's the matter, boys? Scared of my friend?" The figure roared, and flames spouted from behind his head. The Shells screamed and fainted, their worn-down bodies to weak for the fear of such a being!

Nikko stooped over the three and checked to see if they really were unconscious. When he gave the signal, Scarecrow dropped to a heap of hay on the ground. Mr. Muggles landed of top of him, and Tin Man followed. Kring dropped to the ground beside him spread-eagle, breathing heavily after keeping flight AND holding Scarecrow, Muggles, and the Tin Man. It was lucky that Lion had decided to hide behind a pillar, or he for sure would have fallen.

"Great job everybody! I thought the flames were a nice touch, Tin Man" Nikko said, Lion beside him. Scarecrow stuffed the non-scorched hay back into his chest. Tin Man shrugged, "I had already made smoke, so why not the fire?" Muggles poked Kring, who was still recovering.

"Lion, carry this guy on your back please," Nikko said, seeing Kring's state. "Now, remember the plan! Lets go!" Lion swung Kring onto his back and took off after the others. Nikko ran to the left staircase, and the others down the hall! Who should he follow again? Oh, dear…

XXXX

Muggles led the Scarecrow and Tin Man down the hallway, using his keen sense of smell to find Claire.

"WAIT!" he whispered loudly, stopping dead. "Shells! Let's go get them!"

He leapt, but his paws never touched the ground. Muggles whipped his head around to see the cold, lifeless hand of a Shell, plus two others holding Tin Man and Scarecrow! Where was Lion?! Yes! He had escaped!

"What should we do with them?" asked one Shell to the other.

"Bring 'em to the Boss," the other said, tossing Muggles to the one holding Scarecrow. "Take him too, I'll check on the others guarding the girl."

Muggles tried to turn and bite the Shell, but every time he did, even his hardest bite could not break the soulless skin. Tin Man attempted to reach his sword, but the Shell was holding it in its free hand.

They turned down the hall Kring and Nikko had gone down, with luckily no sight of them. Maybe they had reached the Wicked Wizard! Thought Muggles.

They went down a long hallway, when Muggles got a bright idea!

"BARK! BARK BARK! BARKABARKABARK YAPYAP YIP!!"

"Shut it!" shouted the Shell, trying to put a hand over his muzzle, but his other hand was occupied holding Scarecrow. Scarecrow and Tin Man soon picked up the idea, and started shouting and yelling for help.

"SHUT UP!" the Shells shouted. "There's no one here anyway!"

"AAAHHH!!" "BARK YIP YIP!" "HEEEELPP!! HELLLLP!"

"I SAID-OOF!" Scarecrow and Muggles were knocked to the ground, Tin Man rolled next to them.

Lion had pinned the two Shells to the ground, growling and baring his teeth. You could clearly see from his tail he was frightened out of his wits, but the on the front end was all fury. Kring came over and helped them up.

"Where's Nikko?" asked Scarecrow, stuffing the hay once again back into him. Kring shook his head, "I dunno. We heard you yelling and he took off. I just hope its part of his 'plan'."

"What should I do with these two?" asked Lion, even though the Shells had clearly fainted like the first three. "Leave them there. Lets go get Claire!" shouted Scarecrow, and they took off down the way they had come.

Once they had reached the entrance way once again, Kring parted from them and ran out the door.

No one noticed…

Scarecrow led the way up the staircase, turned he bend ready to face the Shells, when he was face-to-face with-

"THE WICKED WIZARD!!" Tin Man gasped. The Wicked Wizard stood before them, grinning unnaturally pleasantly. Nikko was behind him, looking extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry!" the monkey burst, his eyes watery. "He made me! I couldn't help it!"

"TRAITOR!" shouted Muggles, who tried to launch himself at Nikko's feet. But midair he swung back in a poof of yellow fur. The Wicked Wizard grinned and laughed, sheathing his deadly finger.

"Good job, Nikko." He hissed, grinning without fail. "Guess you were right about these guys, huh? Hehehehe."

The door swung open and all in a moment the four had been shoved inside by a pulling force. They landed in a heap next to what looked to be a giant purple-red ball, and CLAIRE!!

Claire was sitting on the ground next to them, looking astounded. Her eyes passed over them, and then landed on the Wicked Wizard and Nikko, who had come gliding into the room.

"Well, Nikko, lets get this over with, yes?" he smiled. From behind his wings Nikko pulled a syringe and other doctor tools.

"Guess what, Claire?" The Wicked Wizard hissed, his eyes growing wider and wider with greed. "Nikko here, who I greatly underestimated, has a new way to give me your power! Oh, but don't worry, this is a plus for you! I'll let your buddies live! You, though, the orb has to finish its work…" Claire's eyes grew wider, her head whipped to see the glowing orb. The second later a giant sword came threw it, smashing it to pieces. Tin Man was about to Yatta, when he was smashed to the wall.

"Oh, well, I'll kill you later then. Now come here, Nikko has to take something from you…"

Lion, Scarecrow, and Muggles all heroically jumped up, but before Lion could so much as scream they were knocked to the wall. Claire shrieked and backed against the wall as Nikko came to her, Sylar grinning all the more happily. She looked into Nikko's monkey-eyes, pleading with him, when he winked! Wait; was it a good wink or bad wink? He took her arm, and placed the syringe in. A river of her red blood flooded the inside. He removed it slowly, and then retreated.

"Please lend me your arm, Wickedness." Scarecrow, having gotten up, made a move to attack, but Claire gave him a look that said _Wait. _

Nikko put the syringe in the Sylar's arm, Claire's blood combined with his. Sylar laughed as the last drop disappeared into his arm. He threw Nikko and the syringe aside, and throwing up his arms, yelled with pleasure.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! NOW I HAVE YOUR POWER CLAIRE! TRY TO STOP ME! Wait, I feel weird… Nikko, what's happening? I don't feel good…" Sylar slowly fell to the floor, his color draining from him.

Nikko smirked. "You wanted Claire's power, so you got it. Her healing blood is now restoring your body to the way it was created, healing it! You're powerless again, Mr. Wicked!!"

"NO! NO! Shells, come to me!"

"They're not your Shells anymore, Mr. Wicked. They're normal human beings once again, who"

-The wall burst into pieces, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the room. Light streamed in, leaving everyone blind for a second or two. Once their eyes adjusted, one could see hundreds of people standing outside, surrounding the castle. The former Shells. Above them all floated Kring.

He flew into the room and lifted up Sylar. "Time to go, buster. This is my land."

With a weak Sylar locked in his arms, Kring flew away into the forest until he was out of sight. The group watched when an ear-splitting scream came to them.

Kring flew back, no Sylar in sight, and landed next to Claire. She couldn't believe it; this guy looked exactly like Nathan!

Muggles strode up and smiled, "Claire, Kring. Kring Claire."

Without another word, the seven gave each other an enormous group hug.


	9. Returning

Ch9

**Ch9. Returning**.

There they were, sitting in Kring's private office. Scarecrow was clutching Claire's hand, her other buried in Muggles fur. Kring cleared his throat.

"Well, I can admit I've been a jerk."  
Muggles snorted.

"But thanks to you guys, I now have hundreds of missing persons and land returned to me. And the Wicked Wizard is destroyed." He paused.

"As for what you wish for me to give to you, it can hardly be enough for you have done for me. Lion, please come here." Lion, no longer gulping and shaking followed Kring to a giant cupboard that nearly reached the ceiling.

"You asked for courage, correct?" Lion nodded. "Guess what? You already have it. So instead, I'm going to give you something else back." He took a vial from the open cupboard.

"Drink." Lion drunk. "You have back your ability to read minds. Use it well."

Lion gasped. "But I-I can't hear anyone's thoughts!" Kring smiled, "Try."

"OH MY! You want me to call up Tin Man next, don't you?" Kring nodded, and Lion roared.

Tin Man came up to the cupboard next. "You wanted a heart, correct?" said Kring.

Tin Man nodded again. "Tin Man, it took great heart to destroy that orb and save Claire's life. You could've lost yours!"

"I know."

"So instead of giving you something you already have, I'll give you something else. Your great power."

Tin Man's eyes lit up and eagerly grabbed the vial from Kring's hands. In one gulp it was gone. A second later, Tin Man was standing next to Scarecrow, who yelped.

"YATTA!"

Scarecrow eagerly ran up to Kring. "A brain, yes?" Kring laughed.

(Claire couldn't help but call them Nathan and Peter in her mind)

Scarecrow laughed in return. "Well, I'm guessing I'm going to receive whatever was my ability instead, right?"

"How'd you know? It took brains to think of those ravens, Scarecrow, so here is your powers."

"Powers? Plural?"

"Yep."

Scarecrow took the vial and drank it all. Nothing happened, but Scarecrow looked happy!

"I feel like myself again!"

"As for Nikko, you are now my right-hand man! Er, monkey. And your family is welcome to come live here in the city." Nikko bowed his thanks.

"Hey, what about Claire and Muggles?" Scarecrow said.

"I was just getting around to that. Come on, Claire."

They followed Kring out into the main entrance, where gathered below them were the former Shells and the Kringians. They gave a loud cheer at the sight of their heroes.

"My friends!" Kring began. "I am afraid that I have been away from home too long! I must leave you! Now, now, no booing! Here are the four who will be taking care for you in my place. Scarecrow! Tin Man! Lion! And Nikko the Flying Monkey! Claire, Muggles, and I will now be returning home. Goodbye!"

Muggles screamed, and Claire looked down. They were floating above everyone, Kring's arms around Claire's waist. Muggles began to struggle, and he but Claire's hand! He fell to the ground below!

Claire broke free of Kring's grasp and landed on a soft spot. Scarecrow!

She grabbed Muggles and flicked his nose. "WAIT KRING!"

"I can't come back now! I'll never get back up! Goodbye, Claire, Goodbye Friends! Goodbye, Heroes!"

He flew away.

Claire felt tears prick her eyes, and the group gave her a hug. "Oh, how will I get home now?!" She cried, and the group hugged her.

"Hey, who's that?" said Tin Man. A woman had appeared next to them, with long blonde hair and a smiling face. "Hello, Claire."

"The Good Witch!"

"Oh, Claire, you've through a lot haven't you?" Claire nodded, wiping her face on Lion's mane.

"It's a good thing you've had the power to go home all along, isn't it?"

"WHAT?!" roared Muggles. "YOU MEAN I GOT MY FUR WET FOR NOTHING?! OH, THAT'S IT! ONCE WE GET HOME-"

Claire put a hand over his muzzle. "What do you mean, Good Witch?"

She smiled. "The bracelet could have taken you home all along. You just had to know how much you wanted to. You can leave now, if you like."

Claire nodded, and turned. She hugged each one of her heroes, hanging tightly to each one. "I'll miss you all so much!" She buried her face in Lion's mane. "Be brave now!"

He blew his nose and sobbed.

To Tin Man, she hugged him tightly and said, "Don't cry, you'll rust yourself!" Tin Man sobbed and tried to smile.

To Nikko, she hugged again and said, simply, "Thank you."

Finally to Scarecrow she said, "I'll miss you most of all." "Me, too."

"OK, I'm ready."

"Clap your hand together three times, and say 'There's no place like home.'"

Claire felt herself spinning.


	10. Home

Ch10 Home

**Ch10 Home. **

"CLAIRE CALIRE!"

Claire whipped her eyes open. Kneeling over her were her parents and Lyle. Muggles lay next to her, growling.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You were knocked out by the storm! Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" her father gasped, putting a cloth to her head.

"Oh, Dad, I had the most amazing dream! Hiro was there, and Parkman, and Mohinder and Nathan and Peter and MUGGLES!"

She looked at the little dog, who was shaking and strangely enough was staring at her wrist.

Around it was a red bracelet.

FIN


End file.
